We All Need Somebody
by AnbuRidia
Summary: Koneko has a terrible secret and a pained past. She has learned to trust nobody and fear everybody. Can a certain silver haired ninja turn her life around? Rated T for safety reasons raiting may change in later chapters. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1: Death

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters.I do however own Koneko

************************************************************************************************  
>AU: Koneko: means kitten in japanese<p>

When she is found she looks like:  
>Hair: Long and matted it is soo dirty it is black.<br>Eyes:Very dull and filled with confusion, sorrow, and anger  
>Skin: sickly pale almost ghostlike.<br>Body: ribs are visible very bony frame.  
>height:4'5"<br>Weight:78 lbs  
>clothing: appears naked in the naruto relm but while in her relm in a loose tee and very ill-fitting shorts that pretty much squeeze her<br>teeth:sharp and catlike  
>has matted torn and bloody neko ears, claws, and a tail.<p>

*************************************************************************************************  
>Koneko's pov<p>

It hurt.  
>Alot.<br>My body seered with pain.  
>They came back. My mind kept shutting off and they kept kicking. I'm pretty sure they stabbed me but what did i know?<br>I was just an animal.  
>thats what they called me.<br>A freak.  
>A monster.<br>They hated me.  
>It happened often.<br>The pain.  
>The agonizing pain.<br>I didnt fit in so i was to be destroyed.I have been raped numerous amounts of times and i am considered a filthy animal.  
>A slave.<br>It hurts.  
>Alot<br>Men scare of their unnoble deeds i have learned to avoid them. The men sometimes send dogs after me and they litterally shred the flesh from my body.

It was worse this time. They used razors and sliced my skin and smashed my bones with laughed hysterically while they did.  
>Nobody stopped them.<br>Nobody cared.  
>They left me to die in the rain.<br>I heard screams and realized i was alone.  
>They were my screams<br>I realized the pain began to vision began to blur and slowly darken. My body became numb.I slowly slipped away from everything.  
>The fear, the pain, the hate all faded.<br>Nothing exsited.  
>Nothing made sense.<br>It was gone.  
>Finaly it was all gone.<p>

Au:I just love torturing OCs. BWAHAHAHA  
>Sorry it was so short! With school about to start and all that jazz i had to make it short!<br>plz rate and reveiw! Tell me if you want me to finish it!  
>Ill try to update tommorow at most. Thanks for giving me a chance!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: Sorry it was a bit late its just with school and all its kind of hard to keep up.

Koneko's POV:

It was dark. No light. What was going on? Is this really what death is? What did they do with my body? Where are the others. The dead. I was alone. I'm dead. Or so I thought.

I heard a noise of air being sucked in hard.

Was that a gasp?

Am I alive?

"Kakashi sensei!"

A voice.

A sense of dread filled over me.

I'm alive and their back. I just sat and listened Maybe if they think I'm dead they'll leave.

"Kakashi sensei!" it was a girl.

"Yes Sakura I'm coming"

The feeling slowly ebbed back into my body. It was raining and I was...naked and there was a man. Instinctively I began to shiver.

"Oh? Kakashi sensei I think shes alive!"

"It appears so. I guess we will have to carry her back." I was lifted from the ground by him.

I screamed. My eyes shot open to reveal a man with a dark blue mask on. His hair was a pale silver and he had a strange plate covering one eye. His jaw seemed chiseled very well under his mask and his hair was gravity defying. His right eye crinkled as if he were smiling.

He slowed to a stop and set me against a tree in a sitting position. He slowly backed up scratching the back of his head.

"heh. Sorry I thought you were unconscious. I suppose sakura should carry you . And um." he rummaged through a bag "cover her with this" he commanded as he tossed a tan blanket to Sakura.

She stepped to me lifting me with ease. "you cant way any more than 95 pounds! How old are you?

"Twenty" I said in a surprisingly raspy voice.

"Oh? Whats your name?"

"I don't remember"

"Well you have to ha-"

"Koneko" I cut her off " my name is koneko"

"What happened to you?"

* * *

>"I- I don't know..." Then every thing went black.<p><p>

AN: Sorry it took so long with school and all that jazz. And I got writers block like in the middle im working on like 8 fanfictions at once kinda hard. Well anyways ill try to updat asap.

Rate and comment please

XD


	3. Chapter 3: Happy

Disclaimer:(bah! forgot that part! This is for every chappy I write in this Fanfic too lazy to repeated it) I do no own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden but do own Koneko she is an OC of mine!

AN:Always forgot that part hahaha. Sorry its later than I expected XD

Chapter two:

Koneko's POV

My head hurt and I felt as if any moment I could vomit my intestines up. Why not I had nothing left to vomit! I decided to open my eyes when my stomach heaved...Boobs...It was all I saw. Two amazingly monstrous boobs that were probably bigger than me.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could muster.

she sighed in frustration as I attempted to kick myself away. I soon realized my attempts were in vain for she had monster strength.

"Just stay still before I rip you apart! I'm trying to heal you!"

I instantly calmed at her threats as I began letting my eyes wander around and soak in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. It was bright and I could hear the sounds of several beeping machines. I turned my head to the right and discovered a man who looked familiar and a female who looked somewhat familiar too. The girl looked to be about eighteen or nineteen and the male was the one who had attempted to carry me. Next to them was a male about the same age as the female. He had very messy blonde hair bright blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his face. He was wearing a bright orange tee shirt and black sweatpants that stopped mid shin. The silver haired man stood up giving a polite bow.

"Sorry about earlier. Let me introduce myself. I am Kakashi Hatatake." he said motioning to himself. "This" he said motioning to the blonde who was grinning goofily and scratching behind his head "Is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto gave a polite bow "and this" said Kakashi motioning to the girl "Is Sakura Haruno" The girl gave a neat little bow and a slight smile.

The boob lady rose to her feet dusting off her pants "I am Tsunade the Hokage of this great village. Do you know where you are?" I stared at her blankly. "I suppose you don't. This is Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. I suppose you don't know anything about this place and of course have no place to stay." She thought for a moment rubbing her chin. "Sakura she will stay with you I am sure you will make her feel welcome? Give her the grand tour." she said waving us away. But Sakura didn't move. "Tsunade-sama I apologize but I cant I'm looking after Ino she broke her ankle and I need to tend to it." Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Kakashi give her the tour." and with that we left

He led me to the door to exit the hospital. I had nothing to wear so I wore a robe. He stopped as a girl with dark blue hair was strolling down the street. He called out what I'm guessing was her name. "Hinata!" she froze in her tracks and turned to face him. "Yes?" she said in a very quiet voice. "this is

Koneko. She needs clothing could you help her? I will pay for it if need be." She gave a small nod.

With that we started off again.

We walked for hours but I didn't complain. Actually I enjoyed it.

It was strange.

Nobody wanted to kill me.

I-

* * *

>I was happy...<p><p>

AN: Sorry it took so long... I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter and I know it was boring...But I promise the plot will start developing next chappy. No spoilers (contains next chappys secrets...) Please comment and constructive criticism.


End file.
